Whenever you need me
by Juu Canfindit
Summary: Bra broke up with her boyfriend and is so depressed that she runs away from house. Someone follows her and hopes to catch her heart before she throws it away.


_**Juu:**  
__This fic is pretty short…and it has a song in it…but I don't want to call it a song-fic like VG Jekyll does…cause this one isn't really a songfic… and she writes much better fics then I do… o well, I'll never become a good writer **(Jekyll: not true! Besides, Juu is a very good artist. She makes amazing pictures!)**. Anyway: The song that I use here is from Sita and it's called 'Whenever'. Sita is a Dutch girl with a great voice. Her debut single's called 'Happy'. Maybe you know it… maybe not. Her second single is out now too and it's called 'Hello'. _

The ages in this fic: Trunks 18. Goten 17. Bra 16.

**Dedicated to:** VG Jekyll, The Dark Force, R-bin, just because…  
sorry I couldn't put you guys in this one…

* * *

**Whenever you need me**  
By Juu

* * *

Bra smashed the door behind her. She was furious, sad, desperate, confused. She wanted to scream so loud that the whole world could hear her. But she couldn't, because of……something. She didn't know. Why was she still alive? The purpose she had in life was him. But now he was gone, her love. Her purpose. He let her down. He just let her down! The only thing she needed, was now gone. With another girl. She ran upstairs to her room. The whole world could drop dead! She wanted to be left alone. She wanted to fight, to kick her brother's ass, to hit Pan in her face because she wasn't there, but her body was weak now. She couldn't do anything else but cry.

Bulma knocked her door, but there came no response.

"Bra! Honey, you have to eat something. Or drink something. Just let me see you, and tell me what makes you so upset."

Still no sound came from her daughter and Bulma frowned concerned. What could be so wrong? The door was locked as if it never had to open again. If it went on like this, her little girl would become ill or maybe even worse...

She went to search for Trunks, who she found playing computer games with his best friend Goten when she entered his bedroom. It was a huge mess in his room, like every boy's bedroom is supposed to be.

"Boys, boys. Can't you think of anything else to do?" Bulma sighed as she regarded the mess. "Like cleaning this mess up!" she growled slightly, something she had picked up from a certain Saiyan prince. "Or perhaps ask your sister what's wrong with her…" she looked at the floor and sighed again. The boys looked disturbed up from their game.

"I don't know what's up with her, but maybe she broke up with her boyfriend or something…" Trunks suggested and shrugged.

"Yeah, that could be it," Goten nodded. "I've seen a lot of girls, who were dumped by Trunks, and they looked horrible!"

For that, Goten received a slap in his face from his so called 'best' friend.

"You may be right, guys!" Bulma concluded and her eyes lit up briefly, but then she looked slightly down again. "How can we fix it? She's now so unhappy! This goes wrong; we need to get her out of this situation."

The two boys were depressed now too and the computer game was completely forgotten. Trunks didn't know how to help his sister, as he'd never been in her place before. Goten, however, had an idea, but was unwilling to share it with his best friend and Bulma. Of course he felt sorry for Bra, but at the same time he was so happy that his heart might burst. Now he finally had the chance to capture her heart.

"Can't we just force the door to open?" he suggested.

"Hey, I have an idea, I guess…" Bulma smiled. "We can make a second key that fits the door so we can open it! I'm gonna do that!" she said and ran out the door right to her lab. The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and went on playing computer games.

A few days later Bulma had finally finished the key. She was so worried about her daughter. She had a hard time focussing on her job, because she was so desperate. She wanted her little girl back and she couldn't find any comfort in Vegeta. The only things he ever did his whole life was training, sleeping and eating. She had told him about it, but he didn't have much to say. "She'll get over it," he growled and went on training. Vegeta and love problems… it was like water and oil: it just didn't mix.

She went upstairs to open Bra's door. The key fit perfectly. Bulma opened the door, expected to see her daughter, but she only found a small note on Bra's desk. She read it out loud to herself and Bra's room:

* * *

_Dear mum,_

_when you read this, I'll be gone. I'll be outside, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. You were right about me. He let me down. I'll see you again some day, I don't know when… but I promise I will be back. I just need to be alone right now.  
Don't follow me. _

With love,

_Bra_

_PS: Tell dad and Trunks I love them too_

_

* * *

_

Tears appeared in Bulma's eyes. She sat down on the bed and cried. Thinking why she hadn't opened the door sooner. Why hadn't she come sooner with her key-idea? Why hadn't she noticed her daughter was gone? Why her little baby would do this? And so on.

Trunks, who was watching television with Goten in his bedroom, heard his mom' frantic crying. He shared a glance with his friend and both went to Bra's room.

"Mom?" Trunks said, but he discovered the little note in her hand and understood it all. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her in comfort. What else could he do? Goten came slowly in and looked around for Bra. She wasn't there. Trunks handed him the note and he read it, his heart growing heavier with each word. It hurt him to see Bulma crying, to see Trunks sitting there, showing no emotions at all, but Goten saw he was desperate. He took a deep breath and said gently: "If she's outside, we can go look for her."

"You hear that, mom? Goten wants to help. He says he wants to go look for her." Trunks whispered. Bulma swallowed one time and looked up.

"I'll go with you, guys!" she said and took a deep breath too.

"No, please mom, stay here. You're too weak now. It's for your own safety that I say no!" Trunks said. So Bulma was forced to stay at home and Goten and Trunks flew off.

"I'll ask Gohan and Pan first if they've seen here somewhere. If they don't know where she is I'll search in the cities," Trunks said and went off in that direction.

Goten nodded and went into another direction. 'Where would I be if I were a girl and if I was pretty upset?' he thought. 'I would just fly everywhere I wanted… hmm… glad she can't fly… hey… I can teach her that if she wants to… but what if she doesn't… what if she hates me… what about Trunks… I have to tell him some day too…' His thoughts took his concentration away and he just flew to some place he'd never been before. Then he saw a little person with green/blue hair walking, then sitting again, running, lying down, getting up, walk around again…

He went down, but didn't show himself to the girl. He decided to hide behind a few trees & bushes. Off course, it was Bra. 'Thank Kami I found you.' He thought. He would wait until she would sit down again. 'Hmm…you picked a nice spot, Bra!' Goten thought. It was a place with bushes and trees. There was a little lake too with a lot of rocks around it. The sun was going down and now everything had beautiful colours. Finally she sat down on one of the rocks. Goten got up and walked over to her. He stood still a few meters behind her. She noticed him and turned around. She looked at him a few seconds and turned back again. Now Goten dared to walk over to her and sit next to her. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Are you alright?" Goten finally asked. 'O you ass! Goten you suck!' he thought to himself. 'How could you say that? That was so … wrong…the most stupid thing you could ask.'

Bra looked at him with her beautiful eyes and said: "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you."

'Not! I'm not fine!' she thought. 'I feel like a complete bitch, because I let everybody down at home. All my friends, including you Goten…' she sighed. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causing…" she said.

"Don't feel sorry. You had to do this, right? Or else… well… I dunno… maybe you would feel even worse…"

'Again that damned silence! I hate it! Say something… no matter what… this just makes me nervous!' Goten thought nervously.

"Thank you Goten." Bra suddenly said. "Thank you for being here… thank you for being you…"

He blushed. She saw it. She smiled. He blushed even more. He didn't know what to say. But finally he said: "You know… you make me think of a song I heard somewhere some time ago…"

"Really?" she smiled a bit. "Can I hear it?"

"Uh… I haven't got it with me…"

"But you can sing it, right?"

He swallowed and looked in the water. He took a breath and thought to himself: 'You can do this man! I know you can! Just do it! The lady wants it!'

And he began, his soft tenor just loud enough for her to hear.

* * *

_… you don't look happy much at all these days_

_I count the tears of a clown rolling down you face_

_I'm sad to say_

_Don't you know that I could put that sweet smile back on your face_

_If you, if you let me try to_

_Time will show_

_I am the one who will stand by you in this life_

_I'll be the only rock that you will need_

_And whenever your heart feels it needs a little love_

_Just pack it up and come over_

_and leave those clouds behind you now_

_And whenever your heart is sad, don't feel so bad_

_I'll make you smile_

_Won't you let me dry those tears_

_Babe, won't you stay a while_

_I don't understand why you're where you are_

_You're so beautiful but you're still so far_

_away from me_

_I don't know why you can't break free of each and every chain that keeps_

_You sad and lonely_

_Time will show_

_I am the one who will stand by you in this life_

_I'll be the only rock that you will need_

_And whenever your heart feels it needs a little love_

_Just pack it up and come over_

_and leave those clouds behind you now_

_And whenever your heart is sad, don't feel so bad_

_I'll make you smile_

_Won't you let me dry those tears_

_Babe won't you stay a while…

* * *

_

Bra looked astonished at him, while he was still staring into the water. She leaned over and made him look at her. She smiled, making his blush again. And that made her even smile more. Then, whithout any warning, she pushed him in the water.

Goten reached the surface, coughed and looked at Bra with a surprised look on his face. She kicked off her shoes and jumped into the water too. They both were laughing now. Bra put her arms around Goten and kissed him, with his returning the kiss wrapping his arms around her too. Then he flew up out of the water, lifted her up and grabbed her shoes.

"To your place?" she asked. He nodded and they kissed again. "But first I'm gonna call your mom that you're safe!"

And they flew off like that, Goten with Bra in his arms, without words, with a lot of feelings, but most of all, with each other.

* * *

_Time will show_

_I am the one who will stand by you in this life_

_I'll be the only rock that you will need_

_And whenever your heart feels it needs a little love_

_Just pack it up and come over_

_And leave those clouds behind you now_

_And whenever your hart is sad, don't feel so bad_

_I'll make you smile_

_Won't you let me dry those tears_

_Babe won't you stay a while

* * *

_

_**Juu:** My first serious fic ever… was it something? Please review._

**_Jekyll: Juu got5 reviews for this fic (see them under this A/N) but it would be nice if she got more.

* * *

_**

_R-bin - __sniff... its so beautifull, a romantic story between 2 people. this is just a good written story, whats next?_

_The Dark Force- __all right, cool story, but I HATE Sita! that''s the only bad thing i could find.  
you're allowed to write more serious fics :)_

_VGJekyll - __Wow cute! Really kawaii!_

_TorankusuGohan - __I liked it! Nice fic._

_alannapurple - __its sweet_


End file.
